


Accidentally in Love

by AriMarris



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriMarris/pseuds/AriMarris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedediah wasn’t 100% sure how they made it to this point - fingers intertwined, the Roman man nodding off against his shoulder - but he didn’t mind at all. It was an accident he would let happen again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

The first time they had kissed, it was entirely unexpected, and not at all welcomed. Jedediah hadn’t known how to react, back then. So he simply hadn’t. Instead, ignoring the possible repercussions, he had ran off.

Jedediah didn’t understand. Even as he stormed back to the wild west exhibit, threw himself down in one of the tents, he couldn’t figure it out, couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. Beyond that, how such a simple action affected him so... He could still feel the warmth on his lips, Octavius’ rough callused fingertips tracing his jaw, the heat of his body pressed so close.

Jedediah let out an infuriated yowl, sending whatever men remained in the tent scattering. He paid them no heed, trying to push the thoughts from his mind with no success.

Jedediah had kissed plenty of ladies before... well, Jedediah Smith had, at least... And he wasn’t Jedediah Smith, not entirely. Octavius wasn’t only the first kiss he received from a male, but also the first one since waking up in the museum.

It was then he let out another howl, this one in frustration.

He could deal with Octavius being into men... that was, okay. It wasn’t something he had really thought about, if he was honest with himself. But... Octavius was important to him, a valuable friend. Just that, though, a friend, and nothing more... right?

Then why in tarnation did he want Octavius to kiss him again?

\----

He avoided the man after that, desperately trying not to think about that night.

It was all in vain, really.

The memory was burnt into his consciousness like a sunburn on his skin after a long day on the trails. It was an ever constant itch that wouldn’t leave, no matter how he tried to will it away, leaving a dull throb in his chest and an emptiness like none he never felt before.

It was in his mind with more clarity, and more longing, than any memory to date - even his life as Jedediah Smith, the trailblazing adventurer.

He took his frustration out on his men, perhaps a bit too harshly at times. They didn’t seem to mind. They probably knew what had taken place, what with how quickly gossip traveled in the small exhibit.

When Octavius came to talk, Jedediah knew he was being a right coward, refusing to face the man. But he couldn’t. Not when his heart thudded heavily in his chest like war drums in the distance, when he could feel his hands clam up and knew his voice would be caught in his throat before he could get a word out - no, he couldn’t face him like this.

When Octavius approached, he stormed off.

He was ashamed.

* * *

 

The next night, his sister approached him.

The only one of his siblings from a past life to have been thrown into this museum with him, Charlotte was a pretty little thing with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes similar to his own.

“Jedediah Strong Smith,” she started, and he flinched at what he knew was coming. “What the hell is goin’ on with ya lately?”

“Don’t call me that,” he responded shortly, giving his older sister an unimpressed look. “You know it’s just Jedediah here. And it’s none of your darned business.”

“I think it’s my damn business if my brother is acting like hampered shoat.” She gave him a look and he knew he wasn’t getting off as easily as that. With a sign, he dipped his head and buried it in his face. Her face softened immediately, adopting almost a motherly act. “What’s the matter, Diah?”

Jedediah feared answering her, but before he could stop himself, it all spilled out. The feelings, the conflicted thoughts, the confusion and the longing he had... And when he finally looked up to her, she was neither upset or angry, but looked deep in thought. “How much longer will it take to cure this?”

She shook her head. “Jedediah, do you really think this is something that requires a cure?”

He thought for a moment, “It’s... wrong, for me to feel this way, isn’t it? I can’t just...”

She silenced him with a single finger, her lips pursed. “Since when was love ever wrong, Jed?”

His eyes widened. “Love? But I don’t know nothin’ bout love-!”

Charlotte smiled as he suddenly fell silent, realization dawning over his features.

* * *

 

Jedediah didn’t know quite how they had reached this point. He thought about it often, especially in moments like this. The roman general, usually so meticulous and disciplined in his every action, laid down next to him on the sand, half sprawled across his lap. His eyes were closed, but Jedediah knew him well enough to know he was not napping. Octavius’ helmet had been cast aside, next to the tree Jedediah leaned against.

Their fingers, intertwined, rested on Octavius’ armour.

Weeks ago, Jedediah would have never figured something like this to be possible. He never imagined he’d be this happy being this close, in this way, to the other man, it was just... unfathomable.

“Hey, Oct?” Jedediah asked, receiving a soft hum in response from the man in question. There was the slightest shifting and Octavius’ eyes slipped open to peer at Jedediah.

“What seems to be the problem?” Octavius asked, peering up at Jedediah curiously. Jedediah was struck again by how lucky he was, for everything. For this chance of life each night, for Octavius’ forgiveness, for Octavius himself...

Jedediah swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m in love.”


End file.
